


"Anything to get me back in the show"

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also I haven't written a Seamonkeys smut yet and it's about fucking time I did, Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, And I'll use anything as an excuse to write bottom!Neptune smut, Barebacking, Bottom!Neptune, Coming Inside, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Name-Calling, Sex, Smut, This was literally just an excuse for smut, cumming inside, low effort, shitpost, top!Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Sun said he'd fuck Neptune if it got him back on the show and that he was a bottom if he'd ever seen one. Pleased by Sun's willingness to fuck him and recognition of him as a bottom, Neptune confronts Sun and they proceed to help Sun (and technically Neptune too) get back on the show.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 12





	"Anything to get me back in the show"

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is based off of an episode of RoosterTeeth’s “On the Spot” in which Michael Jones (Sun’s VA) says this line: “I’ll fuck Neptune, I don’t care, whatever gets me back in the show! He’s a bottom if I’ve ever seen one!” Here’s a link to the audio clip: https://twitter.com/CloverEbi/status/1194576188704002048?s=20 Michael Jones you are a man of culture 
> 
> This here fic is obviously using this clip as an excuse for some hot SeaMonkeys smut, hence the low effort. Enjoy, fuckers. 
> 
> Also I'm abandoning that Valentine's Day Smut compilation for now cause I lacked motivation for the rest of the chapters and it feels weird to be posting more chapters when it's not Valentine's Day.

So as we all know, Sun Wukong was quite disappointed after he was yeeted from I mean after he left the show in V6, and we don’t know if or when he’s coming back. 

But then one day in Vacuo Sun was in such a rage over it that he said that he’ll fuck Neptune if it would get him back on the show… not only that, but also that Neptune was a bottom if he’d ever seen one. 

Neptune overheard this, and was honestly quite happy. Happy that Sun would fuck him, and happy that Sun recognized that he was a bottom. For years he had fantasized about having Sun’s glorious “Wudong” pounding his “Vasiliass”, making him writhe and moan as it smashed his prostate. As much as he liked Weiss, there was no way he was not going to have a taste of Sun’s “banana” one day. And now… this was his chance. 

So not too long after overhearing what Sun said, Neptune approached Sun. “Soooo… wanna get back in the show~?” he said with a very perverted smile on his face.

Sun was shocked at first. He had no idea Neptune lusted over him. Then he chuckled, smiling. “Fuck yeah, you know I do~”

Neptune smirked before turning around, bending over, and dropping his pants instantly, revealing to Sun his luscious virgin ass, prepped and ready for Sun’s dick. “Well then… _you know what you gotta do to get back on the show~_ ” Neptune wiggled his butt to tease Sun. Sun felt his pants tighten at the sight. 

“ _God Neptune…_ gonna be honest, Nep… I think I’ve always found you _pretty fuckin’ hot~_ ” Sun said as he undid his pants. “I mean… _that ass…_ _it’s no wonder why Weiss was so into you at Beacon~_ ” The more he stared at Neptune- at his _juicy fat ass and thighs, plump chest_ , and _gorgeously shaped hips_ \- the more he thought _“Yeah, I would definitely fuck him to get back on the show”_. 

Sun pulled his massive cock out, red and throbbing with desire. Neptune turned back to get a view of that splendid dick… oh God, it was bigger than he imagined... he could feel his own member hardening as well. “You ready for some ‘ _Sunny D_ ’~?”

_ “You fucking know it, now hurry up and shove your big fucking cock inside me,”  _

“Oh man… you’re so fucking _eager_ , aren’t you?” Sun moved closer to Neptune and began positioning his cock at Neptune’s tight little entrance. “ _Mmm, I wonder how long you’ve been thinking about me and my cock~?_ ”

Neptune moved back a little bit, gently pushing against the tip of Sun’s shaft. “ _Oh, you have no fucking idea… how long I’ve been craving your cock…_ ”

_ “Well, you’re about to have your dream come true, Nep~” _

_ “Damn right, now shove that dick inside me already and mate with me for life!” _

Sun’s cock pulsed at Neptune’s eagerness. Immediately he thrust forward and shoved the whole damn cock inside Neptune in one fell swoop, and Neptune moaned in delight as the thick hot rod reached deep inside his depths. Sun wasted no time after sheathing himself inside his teammate and quickly began pounding him. Neptune moaned and screamed every time Sun slammed into him, Sun’s hot dick was tearing him apart and he fucking loved it. “ _Haahhh… Oh God~ yes… yes~ YES~! Oh fuck, Sunnnn~!_ ”

_ “Awww, you like this~? Damn, Nep, you’re more of a fucking cockslut than I thought~” _

_ “I can’t help it, your dick is so huge and amazing and it just fills me up so well~! Come on Sun~! Use me! Use me to get back on the show and for your pleasure~! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT BITCH~!” _

Every sound Neptune made, every moan and beg, only made Sun pound him faster. “ _Oooh, yeah, you little whore, you take it so well~! Damn, I’d fuck you for anything, Nep!”_

_ “Mmmm, just shut up and keep plowing me, Daddy~!” _

_ “Ohh, you bet I fucking will~!” _

Sun grunted and groaned as he hammered into Neptune faster, now reaching his hands up above Neptune’s waist, just how he likes it, and undid his jacket and shirt so that he could squeeze and fondle Neptune’s soft, juicy chest. Neptune arched his back and thrust against Sun so that his cock would go deeper, making Sun growl and rail Neptune faster. All of this was bringing them closer and closer to orgasm.

“ _Oh God, yes, fuck, so close…! This is it Nep, I’m gonna fuckin’ breed you now, bitch~_ ” He held Neptune tighter and grunted loudly as he released, strand after strand of hot jizz flowing deep into Neptune’s bowels, giving him a “banana cream pie”. 

“ _Ohhhh, FUCK YES~! Make me your slut~! Make me yours~!!!_ ” Neptune joyfully squealed as Sun’s scalding seed stuffed him, and he sprayed his own semen onto the floor. 

After they both regained their senses, Sun released his hold onto Neptune and pulled out. Neptune collapsed onto the ground, sighing happily as Sun’s cum oozed out of his twitching asshole. “ _Oooh~ fuck…_ We have to do this again~”

“Oh _definitely_ ,” Sun growled, watching in satisfaction how his load leaked out of Neptune. “And not just cause it’ll give me a higher chance of getting back on the show. But also because you’re _fucking fantastic at taking my cock_.”

Neptune smiled, blushing “Oh stop…”

“Hey I was just thinking… would you be up to letting Scarlet and Sage fuck you too? They’ve been longing for some screentime even more than we have. And they’ve been longing for that fat ass of yours as well~” 

“I’d totally be down for that~ I had no idea they too lusted after me,”

“I mean why do you think I suggested the name ‘TriHard’ for your weapon? Cause you make the three of us hard all the time, you stupid sexy slut~”

“Kinky”

Because I have no idea how to end this, Sun fucked Neptune like a million more times that day before Scarlet and Sage were introduced to this offer. Desperate for screentime and drooling over Neptune’s sexy figure, they too fucked him and Neptune got “tridented” by his teammates. They did all this sexy gangbang for like a BUNCH until finally the Vacuo arc came along. Weiss and Neptune got together fucked and Blake and Sun got together and fucked and Neptune and Sun continued to fuck while also fucking with their girlfriends and everyone lived happily ever after. The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated. Even though this is a more shitposty smut.


End file.
